Perfect (RariJack)
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: AppleJack llevaba meses planeando esta noche, principalmente por convencer a Rarity de que ir a Sweet Apple Acres luego de su fiesta de graduación era buena idea.
1. Graduación

AppleJack llevaba meses planeando esta noche, principalmente por convencer a Rarity de que ir a Sweet Apple Acres luego de su fiesta de graduación era buena idea.

AppleJack siempre se consideró una persona totalmente honesta y eso le impedía mentir a un nivel casi espiritual; por lo mismo después de tantos años podía decir que estaba enamorada de una chica hermosa y muy dulce. Alguien que durante años se mantuvo a su lado esperando que la amistad se transformara en algo más, algo que realmente la rubia nunca creyó.

Cuando finalmente había llegado esa tan importante noche, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom la ayudaron a asegurar que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de ir a buscar el vestido que su bella amiga había hecho; no era cómodo para ella usar vestido pero haría cualquier cosa para que Rarity fuera feliz.

Iba a despedirse de la Abuela Smith cuando vio a la chica sentada sobre un sillón, con sus piernas cruzadas y mordiendo su labio constantemente.

—Preciosa...— Los grandes ojos de Rarity se encontraron con los de Applejack. Sabía cuándo la miraba que lo único que poseía en ese momento era el corazón de la mayor y casi podía ser en sus ojos cómo la otra cuidaba el suyo.

— ¡Cariño! Lamento haber venido hasta acá, aunque quedamos en que tú irías por mí, pero tengo algo muy importante que decir. De verdad ya no puedo esperar.

— ¿Vas a decir que me amas? Eso es predecible. — La menor se sonrojó y trató de cubrirlo con su cabello, mirando al piso. Se veía realmente hermosa con es vestido que probablemente había tardado mucho en hacer.

—La verdad es que pensé que podíamos dar una vuelta por los manzanos mientras hablamos, antes de ir al baile, querida. — Applejack asintió, agradecida de que fuera de noche y que su sorpresa pasaría desapercibida. Sujeto la mano de Rarity con fuerza mientras salían, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiéndose tan plena; eran un rompecabezas con todas las piezas juntas. La menor dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, Rarity era una persona muy fácil de leer por lo que Applejack podía notar que algo la tenía tan nerviosa.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, la sorpresa de ambas fue enorme ya que cada vela que Applejack había puesto -una por cada manzana que tenían en el fundo- estaba encendida, y guiaban al lugar más hermoso que existía en todo Equestria. Nunca había llevado a alguien que no fuera de la familia Apple a ese lugar, por eso ésta circunstancia también era tan importante. Los ojos de Rarity brillaban aún más que cada estrella en el firmamento y por eso entendió que cuando quiso explicarle que estaba pasando, ella la callara con su elegancia característica.

—Sabes, AJ, llevo muchísimo tiempo esperando esta noche y no sólo por el baile.

— ¿Por qué, terroncito? — Abruptamente, la menor se detuvo. La verdad es que la otra esperaba siempre algo de dramatismo por parte de la menor, pero le sorprendía que no estuviera levantando la voz ni haciendo gestos exagerados.

—Applejack, tú y yo, ¿Qué somos? — El rostro sin expresión de Rarity le hacía entender que era algo serio.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — AppleJack siguió avanzando un par de pasos, dejando a la menor atrás. —Es obvio, somos amigas.

—Ya veo…— Rarity soltó un gran suspiró, algo decepcionada, antes de alcanzar a la más alta. Ya estaban llegando al fin del camino de velas, a ese pequeño claro en el que los Padres de Applejack habían plantado el árbol que fortuitamente había tomado forma de corazón. La mayor volvió a sostener la mano contraria, y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la otra estaba estupefacta. En el pasto había un mantel con cuadros blancos y rojos, una canasta de la que podía ver sobresalir la punta de una botella.

—Rarity, No soy demasiado lista, pero tengo claro lo que es el amor; sé que es lo que siento por ti. —Applejack soltó la mano de Rarity mientras hablaba, buscando el valor suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras expresaba lo que sentía pero no era sencillo. —Eres una persona por la que apostaría a ciegas, por quien pondría las manos en el fuego. Te conozco y sé que eres la mejor compañera que podría escoger. Contigo quiero pasar todo lo bueno y lo malo que me tenga que deparar la vida; Adoro tener tus manos entre las mías y sentir como su calor me reconforta mientras mi corazón palpita aceleradamente. Estoy enamorado de ti de una forma que jamás pensé que podría pasar. Ha sucedido y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo para preparar mi corazón. — Finalmente, consiguió alzar su mirada y conectarla con la de la menor, como había estado mirando el pasto no pudo notar que los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas y ambas manos tapaban su boca. —Rarity, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la chica colgarse de su cuello y muchos pequeños besitos en sus labios.

—Demonios, claro que si…Te amo tanto que si no lo decías tú, lo haría yo. — El beso que acompaño a esas palabras fue increíble, no sólo por el hecho de lo maravilloso que era cada beso que compartían, sino que por todas las emociones contenidas que estaban a flor de piel. Rarity quitó sus zapatos con una patada y quedaron con la altura perfecta para que el beso fuera cómodo, con la ilusión de resultar eterno.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, cuando lo notaron ya se habían perdido del baile. Y como Applejack es la mejor novia del universo, cuando la menor comenzó a pucherear por no alcanzar a llegar, estiró su mano hacía Rarity, quien se aferró a ella mientras daba un paso para acercarse mientras la mayor la sujetaba de la cintura y ella pasaba sus manos por los hombros ajenos. La canción sonaba en el teléfono de Rarity que había dejado dentro de su chaqueta cuando comenzó a olvidar el frío.

El pasto se sentía algo mojado bajo sus pies pero lo único que importaba era que se tenían entre sus brazos y que trataban de bailar su canción favorita lo mejor posible. La mayor besó los labios contrarios, perdiéndose entre el suave sabor a fresas de su Lipgloss y lo suave que se sentían.

La luna brillaba en el cielo, haciendo que se proyectara una sombra en forma de corazón por el árbol. Suavemente, Rarity trató de abrir la boca contraria con su lengua, haciendo algo de presión; rápidamente la mayor captó la indirecta, comenzando a profundizar el beso. Ninguna de las dos notó cuando se les empezó a desequilibrar, las manos de Rarity bajaron hasta el trasero de Applejack, apretándolo sutilmente mientras que la otra no perdía tiempo, acariciando superficialmente sus pechos. Generalmente, sus sesiones de besos terminaban cuando las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control, pero por alguna razón, el aire en sus pulmones seguía siendo suficiente y los besos se sentían condenamente bien. Estaban tan concentradas en eso, que perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la manta.

—Espera un segundo, Rarity… Detente— Applejack tomo distancia para tratar de enfriar a la menor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los besos ahora se trasladaran a su cuello.

—Pero amor…— Rarity subió su cabeza y la miró con una amplia sonrisa antes de morder su labio con falsa inocencia. —Yo quiero llegar hasta el final.

—Preciosa…— La mayor alzó su diestra para llevarla al rostro de la chica y acariciarla. — ¿Estás segura de esto? No tiene por qué ser hoy.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre la mayor, llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y una vez que lo encontró, bajo el cierre de su vestido, que cayó revelando sus pechos precariamente tapados por su sujetador.

—Estoy segura.

Rarity era su primer amor y la persona con la que deseaba compartir su primera vez; era impresionante ese calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo mientras la menor besaba cada peca que se dibujaba en su piel.

Los suaves besos de Rarity comenzaron a perderse entre sus pechos, provocando que una inseguridad comienza a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Ella no tenía la bella figura de la más baja ya que al contrario de los grandes pechos, la pequeña cintura y el firme trasero, ella tenía los pechos pequeños, era más bien recta además de los músculos que había ido desarrollando con su trabajo en la granja. Aun así, su chica la miraba como si fuera el ser humano más atractivo del universo.

Como Applejack estaba desviando sus pensamientos, ignoró el hecho de que los lindos labios de Rarity se encontraban alrededor de uno de sus pezones, el cual estaba siendo succionado mientras que con una de sus manos bajaba la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Entonces, Applejack volvió a adueñarse de sus labios. Quería robar su aliento, conseguir que con un beso se sintiera ajena a todo lo externo de su pequeña realidad.

El beso, aunque apasionado, fue corto.

Una vez separadas, fue Applejack la que tomó el control, apoyando a Rarity sobre la manta en que ella descansaba previamente.

Respiró profundamente antes de llevar su boca a la blanquecina piel; era igual que sumergirse en un malvavisco, incluso con un olor similar. No pudo resistir la tentación de adornar el cuello ajeno con un pequeño chupón, aunque no durarán mucho, quería que el mundo supiera que la chica le pertenecía, aunque claro, nadie sabía que estaban juntas; se suponía que lo dirían en el baile pero terminaron bastante más entretenidas.

Rarity enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello de la mayor antes de tirarlo sutilmente como indirecta para siguiera bajando.

Applejack quedó sin aliento cuando vio el encaje morado que resguardaba los senos ajenos. No pudo evitar recorrerlos impulsivamente con su lengua, haciendo una especie de camino hasta la pequeña pancita que la chica poseía. Alzó su mirada y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de Rarity.

—Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh?— Suavemente, la mayor jaló del pequeño colgante que la otra tenía en su ombligo, enfatizando su oración; Rarity se negó en responder, perdiendo su mirada en el gran cielo estrellado que las ampara. Applejack no perdió tiempo y continuó bajando hasta que su rostro se encontró de frente con la entre pierna de la chica

Sin duda, nada la había preparado para algo así. Con ambas manos, separó mejor las piernas contrarias para que así la otra pudiera estar más cómoda. Dudó un segundo antes de retirarle la ropa interior porque sabía que si iba a arrepentirse, ese era el momento; pero lo único que sentía eran las ganas de hacer sentir bien a Rarity.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí abajo y me estás poniendo algo nerviosa.

Applejack no contestó con palabras pero sin perder el contacto visual, lamió desde el clítoris hasta el final de la intimidad de la menor, descubriendo un nuevo sabor que deseaba haber podido probar antes porque no era capaz de relacionarlo con nada. Era incluso mejor que cualquier manzana que hubiera probado en su vida.

Rarity gimió sorprendida, tirando nuevamente de la melena contraria para así obligar a Applejack a acercarse más a su cuerpo. La mayor, aunque no sabía que estaba haciendo, continuó recorriendo con su lengua cada espacio en la entrepierna contraria; guiándose por los ruiditos que iba escuchando. Finalmente, terminó por apoyar una de sus manos en el mismo de la chica, mientras que la otra se movió tímidamente.

Nuevamente no sabía qué hacer. La entrada de Rarity se veía tan pequeña que incluso le daba miedo introducir uno de sus dedos.

Recorriendo el mismo camino de besos volvió a la boca de la chica, pero debió separarse de sus labios cuando la menor alejó su rostro.

Applejack sabía que estaba enamorada de una mujer extremadamente fuerte pero en ese momento, lo único que podía ver reflejado en los ojos ajenos era temor.

Tímidamente, beso la frente contraria antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar:

—Te amo.

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron a más no poder, la mayor nunca había dicho esas palabras, a pesar de insinuar que lo sentía. Buscó la boca ajena para devolver el beso que hace unos instantes había negado; entre tanto sintió cuando Applejack, con toda la calma del mundo comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

—Ughhh, no; querida, por favor.— Rarity alzó su caderas, tratando de alejarlas de los dedos de Applejack; como era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, estaba increíblemente tensa e incluso, esa pequeña intromisión la había hecho sentir adolorida. Applejack rápidamente se alejó, angustiada por el tono de voz que su novia había utilizado, la culpa la empezó a invadir; la había hecho daño, se había apresurado y resultó doloroso para la menor. Suspiró, tratando de botar todo el aire que sentía que la ahogaba.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

—Estoy segura de eso, nena. Pero creo que aún nos hace falta práctica antes de llegar a la penetración, ¿Te molesta...?—Rarity invirtió sus posiciones, dejando a Applejack apoyada en el suelo y ella sentándose sobre sus caderas, teniendo especial cuidado de que sus entrepiernas quedaran lo más sincronizadas posible.—Voy a montarte, Applejack.

Una vez pronunciado su nombre por última vez, la menor comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, provocando un pequeño roce que hizo gemir a la mayor. Por instinto, esta se aferró de su cintura, haciendo más presión entre sus cuerpos además de ayudar a Rarity a aumentar la velocidad. Nunca imaginó que algo tan sencillo y simple la hiciera sentir tan bien.

Como ninguna tenía mucha experiencia y ante un nuevo tipo de estipulación, no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo; quedando en la misma posición de antes, con Applejack arriba, sus manos entrelazadas y sus bocas unidas.

Tardaron unos segundos en volver a la realidad, la mayor se acostó junto a la chica; y sin siquiera arreglar su ropa, miró s las estrellas, tratando de buscar algo que decir para resumir todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.

Rarity había tapado su rostro con una de sus manos mientras trataba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. La mayor quería guardar para siempre esa imagen de su chica; No solamente porque le pareciera increíblemente sexy, sino que por la importancia de todo lo que había dicho. Pasó su diestra por la espalda de la menor, y desde su cintura la jaló para que quedara apoyada en su hombro.

—Hoy, cuando vine antes del baile era para decirte que estaría sola en casa y quería que pasaras la noche conmigo, pero ni siquiera fue necesario. — Applejack miró a Rarity sonreír antes de carcajear emocionada. Pocas veces durante sus años de amistad había visto a la menor tan feliz. Le daba un aspecto inocente que la hacía parecerse a Sweetie Belle. — ¡Incluso dijiste que me amabas!

—Rarity, Eres un ángel hecho persona. Sería imposible no amarte, no merezco que me ames de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago pero en tu infinita generosidad, lo haces y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir; nunca.


	2. Un largo día

_**N/A: Se me fue de las manos:( Yo creí que realmente iba a hacer un sólo capítulo pero se me han ocurrido tantas ideas en los últimos días que no pude evitarlo. La verdad es que no creo que tengan mucha relación unos con otros pero debería considerarlos parte del mismo universo.**_

 _ **Y antes de empezar. No sabía cómo poner los mensajes y que se entendiera, así que aparece en negrita quién lo envía con el nombre que la otra le tiene en el contacto. Ósea, Applejack es AJ y Rarity es Preciosa.**_

Sus padres no la habían criado así.

Rarity se estaba revolcando en su cama tratando de tratar de descifrar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando decidió que era buena idea enviarle a Applejack ese tipo de fotos cuando ella ni siquiera lo había pedido.

Desde el fin de semana que habían pasado juntas en la casa de la mayor, no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para pasar juntas debido a todas las evaluaciones que el fin de semestre conlleva; únicamente habían alcanzado a compartir unos pequeños besos en los pasillos, medio a escondidas.

Ese día Rarity había regresado particularmente frustrada. En su examen final de matemáticas sólo había obtenido 98% por un error en un signo, su vestido nuevo tenía una fea mancha verde, su melena había estado despeinada, además de que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie habían sido particularmente ruidosas en las clases que compartían; lo que para su mala suerte, eran todas.

Como estaba realmente cansada, rompió su exigente rutina; quitando su maquillaje sin poner una mascarilla después, dejando su ropa tirada en el suelo de su habitación, sujetando todo su cabello en una coleta en la parte alta de su cabeza y finalmente, quitándose su sujetador para ponerse la camiseta que Applejack le había prestado para volver a su casa el otro día.

Definitivamente, el mejor momento del día fue sentir el algodón rozar su piel e inmediatamente después, el olor a manzanas de su novia hipnotizarla. Se lanzó feliz a la cama, esperando poder dormirse pronto y dejar atrás la nube negra que todo el día la había perseguido.

Cuando iba a dar el último vistazo a sus redes sociales, la primera notificación era un WhatsApp de Applejack:

 **AJ3** _: "Hola, terroncito; ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Yo te extrañe demasiado, pero ya podremos pasar un tiempo juntas."_

Literalmente, Rarity sintió que iba a morir de amor, con tantos sentimientos bonitos acumulándose en su pecho, por lo mismo tecleó casi mecánicamente una respuesta:

 **Preciosa uvu:** _"Terrible, quería morir hasta que vi tu mensaje, pero confió en que todos los besitos que me debes me harán sentir mejor."_

Pasaron solo segundos para recibir la respuesta de Applejack, una foto.

Era simple, solo la chica con dos trenzas, la cara con una pequeña mancha de tierra, una sonrisa que sólo podía definir como "de bastardo" y que sabía que únicamente la usaba para coquetear.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fueron unas ganas terribles de limpiar la mejilla de Applejack, pero después creyó estar algo dañada cuando la misma comenzó a parecerle atractiva. Luego, fue una idea muy loca.

Hace unos meses había leído un artículo sobre el "Sexting", definitivamente, esta era la oportunidad para probarlo. Rápidamente, cambió su posición, poniendo sus rodillas en la cama; abrió la cámara de su teléfono y probó como lucía mejor. Casi por instinto, llevó su trasero hacia atrás, haciendo que su cintura se viera aún más pequeña; levantó la camiseta que llevará, consiguiendo que se viera la base de sus pechos y mordió su labio, la única parte de su rostro que se veía. Tomó rápidamente la foto y sin pensar mucho la envió.

Sus padres no la habían criado así.

Nunca antes había pensado en hacer eso, pero ahí estaba; le había enviado a Applejack una foto en la que claramente se veía su ropa interior en una pose sugerente.

Inmediatamente después de que aparecieran los dos _check_ , lanzó su teléfono a los pies de la cama acompañado de un pequeño chillido.

Su corazón latía acelerado dentro de su pecho, podía imaginar a su novia abriendo la imagen y sonrojándose; tartamudeando antes de enviarle un pequeño cumplido. No esperaba que la respuesta llegara tan rápido, menos aun lo que recibió:

 **AJ3: '** _'Haces que me den ganas de hacerte el amor y mimarte toda la noche"_

 **Preciosa uvu:** _"Quiero que me mimes y me hagas el amor toda la noche. Pero apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntas."_

Estaba tan frustrada, no alcanzaban a cumplir aún una semana de novias y se veían menos que cuando peleaban a diario.

Recuerda esa vez, cuando ambas tenían menos de 5 años y había llorado una tarde entera porque Applejack había jalado su cabello, o también cuando hace sólo un par de años, ella había pegado un chicle en su gorra.

 _Quién hubiera imaginado que ahora le gustaba tanto cuando la mayor le jalaba el pelo._

La siguiente imagen tardó un poco más en llegar, pero cada segundo de espera valió la pena cuando vio la larga melena de Applejack suelta, tapando sus senos y a la chica con una expresión inocente. No sabía qué sensación la estaba dominando; el orgullo porque esa hermosa chica semidesnuda era su novia o las ganas de tener esos hermosos pechos en su boca.

 **Preciosa uvu:** _"Quiero tenerte acá conmigo. No puedo hacer nada más que mirarte"_

 **AJ3:** _"¿Quieres hacer algo más que mirarme?"_

No alcanzo a abrir el teclado para contestarle cuando apareció el símbolo de las video llamadas. No dudo en contestar, volviendo a sonreír al ver la imagen de Applejack.

—Hola, preciosa. — La voz de la mayor consiguió que todo el cansancio se fuera de su cuerpo, olvidando incluso lo desarreglada que se veía hasta que Applejack le susurró: —Te ves hermosa esta noche.

¿Era ese sentimiento de calidez el que siempre describen los escritores cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran? Porque cada vez tenía menos dudas de que AppleJack era la persona atada al otro extremo de su hilo rojo.

 _ **N/A: Después de una rigurosa investigación, logré definir la estatura de las chicas en EG. Como había supuesto, Applejack es la más alta, seguida de Rainbow Dash, FlutterShy, Twilight, las más bajas serían Sunset y Rarity con la misma estatura; Pinkie es indeterminado porque su pelo es gigaaante3**_

 _ **En mi país se rinde una prueba estandarizada para el ingreso a la universidad luego de terminar la escuela; como no tenga nada que hacer por ahora, a parte de esperar los resultados, esto lo hice a partir de una imagen en la que salían todas y que separé individualmente con photoshop, elimine los tacos y reduje lo más que pude el cabello.**_

 _ **Probablemente el próximo capitulo sea de una fiesta en casa de pinkie o Rarity yendo a trabajar con AJ. Tengo los dos a medias, me podrían decir cual publicó primero (?)**_

 _ **Eso, besitos3**_

 _ **PD: Estoy haciendo uno en el que tienen un bebé pero siento que es muy pronto para publicarlo (?)**_


	3. Cuando te vayas

_N/A:_ _watch?v=c8xdv8cMCEA_ _Por si quieren escucharla mientras leen, aunque es mega corto(?)_

Para Rarity era muy sencillo ponerse en esta situación, especialmente cuando despertaba antes que Applejack.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar más lento, era difícil mover su cuerpo y el peso en su pecho hacía que le costara respirar

Cada rápido latido la transportaba a un futuro que en ocasiones era próximo o infinitamente lejano; en el que por culpa de sus celos, llantos injustificados o estrés por su trabajo comenzaría a pelear con su novia por cualquier pequeño detalle que no afectaría otra relación.

Discutirán, Applejack aguantaría las lágrimas mientras el menor destruye las fotos de sus momentos importantes: el viaje a la playa en el que dieron su primer beso, cuando comenzaron a vivir en ese departamento cerca del parque, Winona con sus bebes y una vieja Opal que ahora dormían tranquilamente en la sala, la única foto del improvisado matrimonio que tuvieron cuando Applejack quiso demostrar que esos ataques de pánico eran injustificados y que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla.

Se gritaran, pero aún más Rarity, perdiendo el control como pocas veces a hecho en su vida. De la nada, todo el bullicio terminaría, la mayor iría por su ropa; terminando así con todas las oportunidades que por más de 7 años había estado entregando.

 _Y sin embargo era tan lógico._

Usar ese anillo en su anular le daba miedo. Podría haber sido el destino que las juntó o una especie de equilibrio momentáneo que terminaría por destruir aún más su corazón, como la calma previa a la tormenta pero realmente ser la dueña de alguien la aterraba.

Porque en todas las tranquilas mañanas; cuando todo parecía pausado e inmutable, para Rarity era tan sencillo imaginar cuando Applejack se fuera.


	4. Sábado en la noche

_Este oneshot es la "precuela" del que escribí para el desafío de 4 partes de #EsdeFanfics._

Los sábados generalmente eran sinónimo de Fiesta para Rarity; nadar en alcohol y tabaco, romper corazones por diversión luciendo mejor que cualquier otra mujer en la ciudad.

Esto era una de las cosas que habían cambiado significativamente desde que estaba saliendo con Applejack, porque sus sábados ahora significaban pasar la noche con la rubia, viendo televisión, comiendo galletas y ocasionalmente, haciendo el amor.

Por eso para Rarity era tan emocionante que Pinkie Pie organizara una fiesta, aunque fuera por un motivo que no le agradaba del todo.

La escuela Cristal tendría vacaciones y Coloratura iría a visitar a Applejack por unos días, la fiesta era para darle la bienvenida.

Coloratura, o Rara, era una de las mejores amigas de su novia pero nunca la había visto, por eso a la menor no le gustaba que su primer encuentro fuera en un lugar tan poco elegante, como una fiesta.

Ese viernes se había despedido de Applejack con un beso más corto de lo usual a las afuera de la escuela; la chica lucía apresurada pero no podía culparla, ella también estaría emocionada si una amiga de toda la vida viniera a visitarla. Como ese día había creído que volvería con su novia, no llevo auto y tuvo que ir a su casa caminando, por lo que cuando llegó; apenas tenía un par de horas para arreglarse.

Una vez en su habitación, quito toda su ropa y maquillaje mientras llenaba con agua su bañera. Reviso su teléfono, creyendo que lo tenía en silencio y que su novia había estado tratando todo ese tiempo de hablarle pero no tenía nada. Obviamente no tenía importancia, Applejack debía estar entretenida poniéndose al día con su amiga.

No estuvo mucho rato dentro del agua a pesar de que el calor se sentía tan lindo en su piel, relaja cada musculo adolorido de su cuerpo y ayudaba a desintoxicar todo el estrés que había tenido en la semana, pero no podía llegar tarde.

Cuando salió del baño, volvió a mirar su teléfono y lo único que tenía era un mensaje de Rainbow Dash diciéndole que ya había salido a buscarla.

Suspiró algo decepcionada mientras tomaba el vestido que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando para una ocasión así de especial; era azul, corto, ceñido al cuerpo y cubierto totalmente de pequeños brillitos. Se le veía simplemente perfecto y lo sabía.

Opal se había sentado en sus piernas mientras se peinaba y maquillaba; su gato nunca hacía eso así que apreciaba esas pequeñas muestras de afecto por pero no duró mucho ya que ni siquiera la había comenzado a acariciar cuando sintió el acelerador de una motocicleta fuera de su casa. Apresuradamente guardo su teléfono y lápiz de labios en un bolso mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Rarity, princesa, ¿Vas a salir? — Su padre junto con Sweetie Belle estaban en la sala viendo televisión

—Sí, papi. — Rápidamente, se acercó hasta ambos, besó a su padre y hermana en la mejilla corriendo nuevamente a la puerta. — Sunset Shimmer me trae de vuelta, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Y ahora está Rainbow Dash afuera? — La chica se detuvo, asintiendo antes de lanzarle un beso nuevamente a su padre; sabía que a Hondo no le gustaba que subiera a la motocicleta de su amiga. —Cuídate, preciosa. Y avísame si necesitas que pase antes por ti. Te amo.

—Yo igual. — Comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

La noche estaba preciosa, la luna brillaba en el centro del cielo adornado de muchas pequeñas estrellas; era ideal para una fiesta.

—Guau, Rarity, luces preciosa. — Rarity sonrió, acercándose hasta la chica que estaba apoyada en su motocicleta para acomodarle la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, querida. Me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti pero luces como un rufián.

—Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto juvenil. — Rainbow Dash le tendió el casco que tenía en sus manos. — Póntelo, AJ y Rara ya llegaron.

— ¿Has notado que tú y Applejack se tratan como si fueran niños? Just Saying. — Comento mientras se ponía el casco; a la vez Dash se subía a la motocicleta con una sonrisa ladina. — ¿Tú no usaras?

—Por favor, la casa de Pinkie Pie está prácticamente al lado. — Rarity se subió a lo motocicleta, sujetándose con fuerza.

—Ve despacio, por favor…

—Sujétate. — Comento Dash, ante de acelerar.

La casa de Pinkie Pie lucia imponente, a falta de un término mejor. La música estaba muy fuerte, y había muchísima gente, incluso fuera, en la calle. Esperaba que todo fuera proporcional a una cantidad de alcohol, estaba nerviosa así que necesitaba atontarse de alguna forma. Rainbow se estacionó para que pudiera bajar de la moto.

—Ve a buscar a tu novia, yo te llevaré algo para beber. — Rarity se quitó el casco y se lo entrego con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse.

En la multitud, le era imposible encontrar a alguna de sus amigas aunque si con muchísimas personas con las que se encontraba por la ciudad, incluso algunas personas de la Escuela Cristal que reconocía por Los Juegos de la Amistad.

Pero de Applejack, nada.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse ansiosa, no le faltaban lugares que revisar y no quería creer que precisamente estaba junto a Coloratura en un baño.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, por más que miraba cada rostro familiar que se le cruzaba, ninguno la tranquilizaba. Sabía que no era un buen lugar, necesitaba a su novia, que la abrazara con fuerza mientras comenzaba a respirar normal; Necesito subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Pinkie, ahí tenía un baño que probablemente nadie usaría.

Cuando abrió la puerta, entendió porque Applejack no se había interesado en ella.

La chica estaba acostada en la cama con una sonrisa gigantesca, mientras Coloratura –o quien creía que era- se ponía nuevamente su sujetador

Rarity suspiró, antes de dar un portazo.

No podía creer que estaba pasando, la única persona de la que se había enamorado la había engañado y tuvo que verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Rares, amor, detente por favor. — La chica ignoró totalmente la voz de quién hasta unos segundos era su novia.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sacando como pudo su teléfono para pedirle a su padre que fuera a buscarla. La voz de Applejack se comenzó a perder en la música a la vez que una presión aún más grande se comenzaba a generar en su pecho. En ese momento se dio vuelta, esperando encontrarse con los ojos de su novia buscándola, pero en vez de eso, se encontró a Coloratura tratando de detenerla.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto a mí?

Applejack se soltó del agarre cuando su novia comenzó a nuevamente a escapar. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía bien y sabía que debía disculparse. El menudo cuerpo de la chica le había permitido escabullirse con mucha facilidad entre la multitud, pero tuvo suerte de encontrársela casi en plena calle.

— ¡Rarity! — La recién mencionada se volteó, mordiendo su labio. Sabía que hacia eso cuando estaba muy emocionada o no quería llorar ahora era un poco tarde, ya que las lágrimas habían borrado ese bonito maquillaje que usaba. — Preciosa, por favor…No llores más.

—Lo siento…—Rarity susurró mirando al cielo, buscando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para enfrentar a la persona que tanto amaba. — Si estoy llorando un poco, es porque te solo quiero a ti aunque nunca te resulte suficiente.

—Rares, no sabes de lo que hablas. —Applejack trató de acercarse a la chica, consiguiendo acomodar uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja contraria, antes de que esta se alejara.

—Oh, querida, créeme que lo tengo clarísimo. Estás tan acostumbrada a recibir amor que no puedes notar cuando el que tienes al frente es de verdad.

—Princesa, tú sabes que yo te amo. —La rubia nuevamente recobró su posición, acariciando esta vez uno de los brazos de la menor. — Lo que tú viste, no era nada.

— ¡No vengas a decirme que vi o que no vi! Porque estabas tú en una cama con ella.

—Rares, es mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Fluttershy es mi mejor amiga y yo no duermo con ella!

— ¿¡Vas a seguir gritando!? — Esta vez, Applejack levantó la voz, alcanzando a sujetar a la chica del hombro antes de que volviera a salir corriendo. Quería demostrarle que se equivocaba y la mejor forma que encontró fue hacer que sus labios se encontraran con los contrarios.

Nunca había besado a nadie mientras lloraba, y sentía que su corazón se estrujaba cuando las lágrimas de la menor caían también en su rostro.

Una bocina fue lo que hizo que se separaran, el padre de Rarity estaba ahí y ella lució aliviada por primera vez en la noche.

—Adiós, Applejack.

 _Ahora tienen dos opciones, leer la segunda parte que está en mi perfil o imaginar que pasa algo bonito like Applejack yendo a buscar a Rarity al aeropuerto o un final lindo así._

 _Pd: No lo revisé. Mi beta está fallando (¿)_


	5. Planes

—Por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando.

La chica golpeo su cabeza en el escritorio de su oficina, lleno de revistas, libros y su computador. Pinkie Pie le acaba de decir por correo que en _Sugar Cube Corner_ no podrían hacer el pastel de 7 pisos con diamantina que quería, pero que buscaría otras opciones. Si no hubiera ido la noche anterior a hacerse la manicure, ahora estaría comiéndose las uñas. Su novia, sentada justo en frente de ella, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Rarity…

La recién mencionada ignoró totalmente a la chica, tecleando rápidamente una respuesta. Sabía que la diamantina no se comía, ¿Pero qué tanta se necesitaba? Ya había cedido con el asunto de que Applejack también tenía que involucrarse con las decisiones y agradecía tanto a Pinkie Pie que la ayudara a organizar todo porque tenía contacto con básicamente todos los proveedores que existían en el universo.

—Querida, realmente necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con los colores. — Rarity buscó entre los cientos de papeles que tenía, encontrando el muestrario. — Me gusta mucho el alabastro. — Comentó apuntándolo. — Luna también podría ser, o marfil.

—Dulzura, los 3 son blancos.

—Querida, el alabastro es más un café, luna es como un blanco plateado y marfil es más neutro.

—Me gusta el alabastro. — Menciono Applejack antes de que la otra negara sutil con la cabeza. — ¿Luna? — Preguntó con una mueca antes de recibir una nueva negativa. — ¡Me gusta el marfil porque combina con el color plata del resto de los adornos!

— ¡A mí también, querida! — Inmediamente, Rarity volvió la vista al computador, enviándole un nuevo correo a Pinkie, avisándole de esta decisión.

—Terroncito…

—Necesito que termines la lista de invitados, los Apples son muchísimos y tengo que comenzar la distribución de las mesas. — La mayor fue interrumpida por la chica que garabateaba sobre una de las revistas con adornos florales. — Entonces, elegimos las rosas blancas.

—Sí, pero Rarity…

—En tres semanas tendremos la reunión con el catering para decidir el menú. — Applejack suspiró. Le encantaba ver a su chica tan entusiasmada aunque la ignorara totalmente. Había algo en la chica parloteando que la embobaba y le resultaba particularmente seductor; aunque definitivamente ya no podía seguir así, por lo que se levantó para sentarse sobre el escritorio, justo al lado de la computadora con los brazos cruzados. La menor levantó la vista, mirando a su novia por el huequito que se formaba sobre sus lentes. — ¿Tienes algún problema, AJ?

—Rares…— La mayor acaricio el rostro ajeno, acomodando todos los cabellos que estaban fuera de lugar. — Yo sé que quieres que todo salga perfecto y sé que realmente va a ser así, pero amor, la boda es en prácticamente un año más; no tiene sentido estar tan nerviosa planificando todo.

—Pero, querida…Faltan muchísimas cosas aún.

—Amor, nos vamos a casar en Sweet Apples Acres, tú sabes, donde hicimos el amor por primera vez. Tú usaras un vestido precioso que todo el mundo quedará impresionado viendo, serás la novia más hermosa de todo el universo, iremos de luna de miel a uno de esos lugares que a ti te gustan. Te juro que seré tu esclava, pero por favor… ¿Podemos practicar lo que haremos toda la luna de miel?

Rarity sonrió, terminado con la distancia que existía entre ambas con un beso; podía darse un pequeño descanso.

 _ **Por el momento.**_


End file.
